themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poltergeist
Poltergeist is an unreleased song by the Mountain Goats. It was originally intended to be included on Devil in the Shortwave. Lyrics I can't stand it when you tell our infant son That he was born beneath a bad sign And I can't stand it when smiles up at you Just because you're his mother And I can't stand the bitter thing that I've become Between the four walls that hold up our ceiling And I wonder when the house gets real quiet Who between us will be the first one to give into the feeling And I know, I know you don't want me to hurt you tonight And I, I don't want you to hurt me the way you do I can't stand it when you put the boy to bed and you Sing him those songs I used to sing to you Yeah I can't stand to hear you sing those songs When you know you don't mean them And I can't stand the way my body still remembers How much we used to mean to one another way back when And I can't stand going back to seek the shelter of your arms And then I can't stand it again And I know, I know you don't want me to hurt you tonight And I, I don't want you to hurt me the way you do Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "It's another one of those songs where you got -- not sure -- one person? And you got your other person, and you have your once-shining beacon of romantic love that was an example to the neighbors and a vision of hope to the young, and it has somehow or other become a thing that kills you if you look at it. It's a very bad scene. Sorry that I do these things to these people." -- 2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA * "This is a song about marriage. pause Not mine, though." -- 2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1998-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1998-04-23 - Black Watch Pub - Claremont, CA *1998-05-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1999-01-23 - High Hat Blues Club - Athens, GA *1999-01-27 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *2000-02-17 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2000-10-15 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2000-10-19 - WFMU Session - WFMU Studios - Jersey City, NJ *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN *2003-08-23 - Breadstretchers - Springfield, IL *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2017-11-12 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD Videos of this Song *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD Category:Unreleased songs Category:Video